


The Morning After

by yaoigirl22



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hangover, Scary Hobbit, Thorin's Coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoigirl22/pseuds/yaoigirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Keep The Hobbit Away From Dwarf Beer</p><p>Bilbo, Dwarves and the Hangover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the morning after everyone asked for.

Bilbo Baggins of Bag End decided that Dwarves needed to die. 

No race on the whole of Middle-Earth should be allowed to live after making such a thing as Dwarf Beer. 

“Bilbo?” Bofur inquired of the groaning lump underneath Thorin’s coat, all Dwarven eyes turned towards the coat, stiffening in fear when eyes glared out of it at Bofur.

“Die” came the hissed response before the eyes disappeared into the coat.

And here Thorin thought he was going to get his coat back, with a scowl (which looked more like a pout) the Dwarf began thinking of ways of getting his coat back, he had come up with about five different ways (one which involved really quick hands, fast running and hiding), when the King finally noticed his comrades whispering among each other. Suddenly Kili was pushed towards the buried figure, with nervous fingers he reached out to no doubt poke Bilbo. Suddenly a hand shot out from underneath the coat and wrapped it’s self around Kili’s wrist. 

“Touch me and you’ll lose those fingers” came the dark threat. 

Kili squeaked and nodded furiously, scooting back and hiding behind his brother when he was released.

“Okay, new plan” Fili said.

“Maybe we should leave him alone” Ori suggested.

“I’m with the lad on this” Dwalin said, eyeing the coat with weary and suspicious eyes. 

Quietly and cautious the Company started up on breakfast, keeping eyes on their hidden burglar, who wasn’t moving from underneath Thorin’s coat, said Dwarf not moving from his spot in the corner (“No, Kili I’m not sulking”), looking at his coat longingly. 

Some minutes later Bofur with a steaming bowl of stew in his hands cautiously went over to Bilbo.

“Uh Bilbo, want some—”

The miner never got to finish his sentence; instead he blinked as he watched Bilbo take one whiff on the stew and threw up.

All over Thorin’s coat.

Thorin decided he didn’t want his coat anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed


End file.
